Abstract: Results from tissue culture and animal models provide important information, but must be validated in human tissue to be considered clinically relevant. Thus, the success of this O'Brien Center will depend upon the availability of high quality, appropriately selected human tissue specimens. The Tissue Resources and Morphology Core (TRMC) will supply such material. The TRMC will be based on the Health Sciences Tissue Bank, a core facility that has been accruing prostate tissue from BPH patients for over 15 years. The Director of the Health Sciences Tissue Bank, Dr. Rajiv Dhir, a board certified pathologist with training in genitourinary pathology, will serve as the TRMC Director. Dr. Dhir will assure the proper use and analysis of BPH specimens in the proposed projects. The TRMC will provide an array of services: (1) Procurement of normal and diseased prostates and bladders; (2) Banking of specimens; (3) Data collection to annotate samples, specimen data entry, and inventory management; (4) Morphology support for appropriate case selection for the proposed studies; (5) Histology support and immunohistochemistry. Tissue microarray development will be done for high throughput assessment, if needed. (6) Support and assistance for Institutional Review Board issues.